Albus Severus
by Victorie W
Summary: Albus nació en una noche sin luna ni estrellas, en aquella ocasión una nueva profecía es emanada de los labios de la anciana Trelawney. La historia continúa, nuevos amores, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, un villano conocido y un villano por conocer...
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. En La Madriguera se podía percibir mucha tensión y ansiedad contenida. Arthur paseaba por todas las habitaciones del hogar, Ron salía cada tanto al exterior a tomar un poco de aire mientras la embarazadísima de su esposa, Hermione, leía pacíficamente un libro junto a la ventana de la cocina. Harry y George evidenciaban tanto nerviosismo que les era imposible ocultarlo. Teddy mientras tanto, molestaba a Victoire con ahínco y la niña rompía a llorar una y otra vez. James correteaba frenético, Bill y Charlie conversaban en voz muy baja sobre dragones y Fleur estaba en la habitación que le había pertenecido a Ginny con Molly, trabajando como improvisadas comadronas.

\- Ya no lo soporto más- exclamó Ron con sus cabellos todos revueltos- estoy muy impaciente, no entiendo por qué tardan tanto.

\- Ya basta Ron- espetó Hermione por enésima vez sin levantar la vista de su libro abierto- cierra tu hermosa boca solo por un momento, si sigues así de molesto cuando nazca nuestro hijo juro que iré al hospital sin decirte nada y regresaré con el bebé en brazos.

\- Tú no me harías eso.

La mujer, podrán imaginar, le dirigió tal mirada de enojo que el hombre guardó silencio de inmediato.

\- Harry, dime ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó George casi en un susurro mientras movía su pierna como si estuviese pisando un insecto.

\- Muy feliz- exhaló mientras le dirigía una mirada brillante. Harry no era padre primerizo pero estaba tan nervioso como si así lo fuera, además era la primera vez que Ginny daba a luz fuera del hospital. El parto los había tomado por sorpresa a todos mientras se encontraban de visita en el hogar de los abuelos Weasley.

De repente apareció en la sala una lechuza color café, bastante fea que llevaba en su patas un sobre dirigido a Harry.

\- "El ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, felicita al señor Potter por su inminente nueva paternidad y espera verlo mañana a primera hora en el Departamento de Aurores"- y el ave desapareció.

\- Es molesto hasta en momentos como este- espetó Ron mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué querrá?- preguntó Hermione por primera vez levantando la vista.

\- No lo sé- respondió Harry algo perturbado cuando en ese instante Molly irrumpió en la sala, vistiendo una especie de delantal y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y sus manos temblaban con locura.

\- HARRY- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a abrazar a su yerno- te felicito mi niño.

El hombre volvió a respirar al igual que todos los presentes que al ver salir a la mujer toda emocionada temían que algo no hubiese salido como debía. Harry se sintió volar por un momento, recibió abrazos desde todos lados. Teddy besó su mejilla al igual que Victoire y el pequeño James que había llenado de baba el rostro de su progenitor. Bill y Charlie le dieron unas palmadas en su espalda. Ron, George y el señor Weasley le tendieron una mano tímidamente pero con firmeza y Hermione le arrojó un beso desde el sillón pues su estado avanzado de gestación la tenía casi siempre arrojada en él. Pero Harry quería ver a su esposa, a su querida Ginny y a su bebé, y cuando pudo desprenderse de toda la familia se encaminó veloz hacia el dormitorio con James en brazos. Cada paso que daba llevaba imágenes a su mente, su madre, su padre, su padrino, Remus, Voldemort, una luz verde, gritos, muerte, alegría, sonrisas, amigos, vida, familia, traición... Había tenido que vivir muchas cosas, había sobrevivido a mil peligros, había sido desdichado y ahora era tan feliz, que creía no merecer tal fortuna.

\- Eres hermano James- exclamó un emocionado Harry a su hijo mayor.- Deberás cuidarlo de todo mal siempre.- Y besó su mejilla sonrosada.

Estaba a medio paso de la puerta cerrada, tomó la perilla con cautela y la giró con lentitud. Inspiró profundamente y empujó la puerta.

\- Hola Haggy- espetó Fleur mientras dejaba una almohada a los pies de la cama de la madre y aprovechaba la llegada del dichoso padre para dejar a la joven pareja disfrutar de su nuevo hijo.

Una vez solos, Harry corrió a abrazar a Ginny quien al igual que él lloraba de emoción.

\- Soy tan feliz Harry que la alegría desborda de mí- decía entre hipos ella.

\- Yo también mi amor. Gracias- y besó sus labios con toda ternura.

La criatura dormía en brazos de la mujer. Era pequeño pero bien regordete, y una pelusita oscura cubría su cabeza.

\- Es hermoso- dijo el padre con una gran sonrisa.- Mira James, él es tu hermano.- y acercó la carita del niño a la del recién nacido. Ambos tenían un increíble parecido, no podría dudarse jamás que los dos fuesen hijos de Harry Potter.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

\- Claro, claro que quiero Ginny- exclamó en un murmullo al notar que el tono de su voz hasta el momento sobresaltaba al recién nacido y su esposa se lo arrimó al brazo desocupado.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- inquirió ella mientras observaba a su esposo e hijos embelesada.

\- ¿Albus Severus?- preguntó Harry

Ginny dudó por unos instantes.

\- ¿Crees correcto que deba cargar con semejante responsabilidad Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño dubitativo.

\- Creo que sería un orgullo portar los nombres de personas tan distintas entre ellas pero igual de buenas, honradas y valientes.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa aunque por dentro todavía parecía dudar de la decisión de su esposo.

\- Entonces que así sea. Albus Severus Potter.

-

La familia al completo permaneció aquella noche en La Madriguera y festejó por todo lo alto el nacimiento de otro heredero. Ya exhaustos todos fueron a dormir un poco en lo que quedaba de noche. Harry descansaba en una silla junto a la cama en donde dormían Ginny y Albus. James por su parte, dormitaba en su regazo.  
Despertó muy temprano aquel día, muerto de sueño. Algo malhumorado y con un dolor terrible de espalda dejó a James junto a Ginny y se aproximó con cautela al recién nacido quien permanecía despierto sin llorar. Albus poseía una paz que nunca había notado en otra criatura de la misma edad. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el color de los ojos del infante, verdes esmeralda, abiertos de par en par, iguales a los suyos y a los de su madre, abuela de la criatura. Padre e hijo se miraban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y así permanecieron unos segundos.

\- Tu destino no será como el mío Albus, siempre tendrás a tu padre a tu lado- y lo acunó hasta que finalmente volvió a entregarse al sueño. Harry besó la frente de su esposa e hijos y se encaminó a la chimenea para viajar al Ministerio de Magia. Tomó algo de polvos flú que había sobre una repisa. Ron ya estaba despierto y aguardaba sentado en la cocina con una taza de café frente a él y los ojos desorbitados.

\- Ron- le susurró Harry pero el otro estaba lo bastante absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestarle la más mínima atención- ¡Ron!

\- ¡Harry!- exclamó asustado- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

\- Bien, eso creo... Herms va a dar a luz en cualquier momento y tengo miedo de quedarme dormido. Tuvo varias falsas alarmas a mitad de la noche y apenas he pegado un ojo.

\- Tienes que descansar Ron.

\- Sí, gracias Harry por el consejo- exclamó sarcástico y con el ceño fruncido- Hoy no iré al Ministerio, dile a Kingsley que estoy vomitando babosas...

Harry asintió entre risas y echó los polvos a la chimenea, se introdujo en ella y muy alto y claro espetó: "Ministerio de Magia" y desapareció. Se encontró en una especie de hall de entrada en donde tuvo que decir su nombre y mostrar su varita. Mediante un hechizo pudo comprobarse que él trabajaba allí y que no era ningún intruso.

\- Puede pasar Señor Potter- dijo el viejo que se encargaba de inspeccionar.

Una vez dentro, con lo primero que se encontró fue con la fuente remodelada. No le gustaba verse a sí mismo retratado en una escultura. Lo avergonzaba. Tantas personas se merecían aquel reconocimiento aún más que él que se sentía incómodo en su presencia. Muchas veces le pidió al Ministerio que la quitaran de allí pero todo intento resultó ser vano. Shacklebolt estaba a escasos pasos suyos y pese a que mucha gente iba y venía lograba resaltar entre la multitud.

\- Potter a mi despacho- dijo con su voz más grave.

Harry, quien no había tenido oportunidad de decir palabra alguna siguió al ministro expectante. El despacho de Kingsley era inmenso y estaba repleto de libros y objetos extraños de los más recónditos lugares.

\- Toma asiento Harry, por favor.

El joven hombre obedeció al anciano. Aquella situación lo llevó otra vez a Hogwarts e instintivamente se tocó la cicatriz que hacia un tiempo no le dolía. El ministro estaba preocupado, se notaba en su rostro, sus ojos lo transmitían y Harry lo percibió casi al instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kingsley?

\- Lo que voy a contarte muchacho no es algo fácil de decir. Es probable que no sea cierto pero aun así debo advertirte...

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Trelawney...

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

\- Sabes bien que trabaja para nosotros, la vieja esta chiflada y por años no ha dicho nada coherente, delira y todo eso. Pero hace exactamente una semana ha dicho algo que nos ha preocupado mucho...

El corazón de Harry había comenzado a latir con fiereza. Sabía que cuando Trelawney hacía una profecía verdadera solo significaba más problemas, especialmente para él.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Ella...

\- ¡¿Qué dijo Shacklebolt?!- preguntó exasperado Harry golpeando la mesa.

\- Mejor velo tú mismo.

El anciano tomó su varita e invocó un hechizo: "Desvelius Cripta" y una nube blanca se figuró sobre su escritorio y en ella una escena como si se tratase de la pantalla de un televisor. Harry aproximó su rostro y acomodó sus anteojos con impaciencia. Allí estaba la tan polémica ex- profesora Trelawney, sentada en un sillón tan estrafalario como ella, rodeada de unos cuantos brujos y hechiceras que oían incrédulos sus palabras. Su voz era grave, alta, no parecía provenir de la mujer diminuta que veía. Harry no había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo para comprender lo que decía.

 _ **\- "Renacerá, el Señor de las Tinieblas renacerá, ayudado por el hijo del elegido, de aquel que lo ha vencido, se levantará más fuerte porque tendrá de su lado el poder de quien lo venció. La tercera batalla se aproxima... el renacerá..."**_

Al concluir su predicción la mujer sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y observó tontamente a quienes la rodeaban. La nube sobre la mesa desapareció y Kingsley le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry quien todavía no caía en la cuenta de lo que había tenido que oír.

\- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó.

\- Una estupidez- exclamó finalmente- Trelawney está loca Kingsley, tú lo sabes bien.

\- Si fuera tú no diría lo mismo, recuerda que ha hecho dos predicciones acertadas antes de esta...

\- Ya lo sé Kingsley no lo niego pero no puedo pensar en que sea cierto. El destino siempre pareció perseguirme, desde mi niñez tenía un objetivo preestablecido, una marca que aún conservo. Ya estoy harto ¿y ahora mi familia?

\- Yo pediría que los tengas vigilados pues no queremos que en el futuro nos brinden una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡BASTA!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba rojo como el cabello de su esposa, se había puesto de pie dispuesto a darle un golpe en el rostro al ministro pero se contuvo casi a tiempo y lentamente se encaminó hacia la puerta- Puedo permitir que se metan conmigo pero con mi familia jamás, estoy cansado Shacklebot. Uno de ellos acaba de nacer y el otro apenas tiene un año, sé muy bien como crío y voy a criar a mis hijos y te aseguró que nunca te brindarán una "sorpresa desagradable". Por otro lado quisiera volver a mi antiguo puesto, no quiero que mi familia sea analizada a través de una lupa como si portara un terrible mal- totalmente colérico cerró la puerta y se encaminó con paso firme hacía su despacho. Muchos lo saludaron en el camino pero no tenía ánimos de devolverles el saludo. Entró al cubículo, tomó todas sus cosas con ayuda de su varita y bajó en ascensor hacia su anterior lugar de trabajo, repleto de gente pero en un completo silencio espectral.

\- Volviste Potter- exclamó inexpresivo un hombre alto y de cabello color arena que revisaba minuciosamente unos papeles mientras hacía levitar otros tantos a su lado.

\- Sí, Wells y por favor no me hagas preguntas- Ocupó un asiento junto a él en la misma mesa.

\- De acuerdo. Me enteré que has sido padre otra vez, felicidades.

\- Gracias.

Harry permaneció dos horas allí las cuales le parecieron una eternidad y cuando finalmente pudo marcharse se sentía abrumado por lo que había tenido que ser testigo y feliz de volver a ver a su familia luego de aquella horrenda mañana en el Ministerio. Sin embargo unos deseos de caminar se apoderaron de él y pese a que el cielo se hallaba amenazante decidió arriesgarse a encontrarse de cara con la lluvia. Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando algo lo hizo detener. Era un callejón oscuro y casi nadie transitaba por él a excepción suya y de un hombre delgado, extrañamente familiar que vagaba confuso sosteniéndose de las paredes en la vereda de enfrente. Harry siguió caminando. Todavía los negocios permanecían cerrados, desde aquella explosión que había dejado unos cuantos muertos muggles y había llevado a la prisión injustamente, a su padrino, ya nada había vuelto a ser lo que era.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se detuvo en seco. El andar del hombre de la vereda de enfrente lo ponía inquieto, creía conocerlo pero en la oscuridad propiciada por esa mañana tormentosa, él no podía distinguir su rostro. El vagabundo parecía caminar a la par suyo como si se tratase de su reflejo y lo estuviera siguiendo. Harry temió, muchas cosas giraron por su mente. La profecía, las palabras de Trelawney todavía hacían eco en cada rincón de su mente y aunque no las creía ciertas, una duda se dibujó ante él ¿y si tal vez había una posibilidad? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y los grandes ojos de Albus vinieron a él. El misterioso hombre lo miraba, lo estaba mirando. Harry volvió a detenerse y lo observó de reojo, tomando lentamente la varita de su bolsillo. ¿Podría ser…? No, era imposible o por lo menos hasta donde él sabía. El vago se echó contra una pared, estaba ebrio, drogado o confundido mediante un hechizo. En un instante había desaparecido sin que Harry tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre o siquiera verle su cara. El joven imitó la acción del extraño, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y estaba sudando frío, juró en voz alta regresar y así apareció en la puerta de la casona Weasley. Se limpió los zapatos en la alfombra de entrada. De improviso Ginny salió a recibirlo.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ginny? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- preguntó con su voz amortiguada por el fortísimo abrazo de su esposa. Mientras entraban y tomaba entre sus brazos a James que pedía insistentemente que lo alzaran, había notado que eran los únicos allí. Ginny lloraba.  
\- ¿Esta bien Albus?, ¿Dónde están todos?- inquirió algo desesperado ante la tranquilidad inusitada del hogar.  
\- ¡Es Hermione, Harry!, ¡Está en San Mungo y muy grave!- espetó gritando de tristeza y derramando cuantiosas lágrimas.  
Harry sintió como si un peso hubiese caído de repente en su estómago. Se sintió flaquear y debió dejar a James en el suelo y tomar asiento.  
\- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó débilmente.  
\- No lo sé, empezó teniendo mucha fiebre y fuertes dolores, luego se desmayó. Toda la familia salió para allá y me pidieron a mí que me quedara ya que no podía hacer un viaje tan largo luego de haber dado a luz.  
\- Cálmate mi hermosa Ginny, mi amor… no llores- exclamó Harry intentando consolar a su mujer que se había puesto a llorar en su hombro frenéticamente. El pequeño James se aproximó con lentitud a sus padres y casi como un adulto acarició sus mejillas buscando fortalecerlos.  
\- Gracias corazón- exclamó Ginny devolviendo la caricia a su primogénito.  
\- Aguarda aquí, iré y volveré enseguida.  
\- Mantennos informados- dijo Ginny mientras se despedía del hombre.  
\- Claro, cuídalos- beso a su esposa y revolvió los cabellos de James mientras el recién nacido Albus miraba el cielo raso desde su cuna, sin llorar, sin gritar, como si supiera…  
Se encontró en medio de una calle desierta, caminó hasta un negocio abandonado y exclamó bien fuerte: _"HE VENIDO A VISITAR A HERMIONE WEASLEY, ESTA EMBARAZADA; SOY HARRY POTTER"_. Hasta el maniquí pareció sonreír por la manera en la que había hablado y se había presentado y así Harry atravesó el vidrio aun con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Al entrar a San Mungo se topó casi al instante con un tropel de cabezas pelirrojas que había pasado frente a sus ojos, no lo habían visto pero Harry con sigilo los siguió desde lejos. Arribaron a la habitación 503. Cada uno de ellos ocupó un lugar, Victoire dormitaba en el regazo de Fleur quien la sostenía con desdicha, Bill se hallaba a su lado con la mirada perdida, Charlie se encontraba pegado a la puerta de brazos cruzados y George iba y venía igual de nervioso que en el parto de Ginny. Harry, en silencio, ocupó un lugar en un banco junto a sus suegros que le dedicaron una débil sonrisa y esperó… y esperó, hasta que hubo caído la noche y una tormenta potente se desató. Harry se había quedado dormido sentado, pese a lo incomoda de su posición y de su dolor de espaldas y aun así tuvo un extraño sueño.  
\- Harry, Harry- decía en un susurró una voz femenina. El susodicho abrió los ojos y no pudo ver nada, estaba todo oscuro. Por lo que podía notar se hallaba en un desierto o en una playa porque reinaba un silencio incomodo roto por lo que parecía ser el sonido del agua y porque además, parecía que entre los dedos de sus manos tenía arena. De repente una luz, una luz verde a lo lejos como un rayo.- HARRY- gritaba la misma mujer.

\- ¿Ginny?- preguntó él pero nadie le respondió.  
\- Papá ¡ayudame!- una voz, la voz de un niño. Harry no sabía quién de los dos era si James o Albus, estaba confundido.  
\- ¡Hijo!, ¿dónde estás?- gritó intentando ponerse de pie pero no podía, el suelo comenzó a moverse y empezó a deslizarse llevándolo a él consigo.  
\- ¡Papá!- había gritado nuevamente el niño aún más alterado. Harry estaba desesperado, caía arrastrado por aquella cascada de arena cuando un símbolo apareció en el cielo, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca y enroscándose por su cabeza, la marca tenebrosa.  
\- Harry Potter- espetó una voz que no había hablado hasta el momento, una voz fría y distante, que helaba hasta el alma y que Harry conocía muy bien. Y prorrumpió en una carcajada sonora mientras el hombre caía inevitablemente. Despertó.  
George se hallaba junto a él y lo movía enérgicamente.  
\- Estás blanco como un fantasma Harry- exclamó el gemelo sobreviviente con una media sonrisa.  
\- Solo… fue una pesadilla.  
Mientras él se componía la puerta de la habitación 503 se abrió y reinó el silencio. Ron caminó hacia fuera ante la mirada expectante del resto de su familia. Levantó su vista lentamente y Harry notó como se había llevado una mano a su cabeza completamente emocionado. Con la mirada llena de lágrimas exclamó eufórico con su voz temblando.  
\- NACIO, NACIO, ¡DIOS MIO!, ES HERMOSA- Había comenzado a llorar de felicidad. Harry nunca en el tiempo que conocía a Ron, durante sus años en Hogwarts ni siquiera en el día de su boda, lo había visto tan feliz. Molly se abrazó a su marido e hizo lo mismo con el menor de sus hijos varones, lo que fue una señal para que todos se aproximaran a él. Harry lo abrazó y Ron le dirigió una sonrisa significativa, más importante que mil palabras.  
\- _Mi_ Hermione está en perfecto estado. Ya no tiene fiebre y ahora está durmiendo. Estoy… muy orgulloso de ella.- exclamó con un tono en su voz desconocido hasta el momento.- Aguarden aquí, la traeré para que la conozcan- dijo el rozagante padre mientras desaparecía del pasillo. La calma había vuelto a la familia y todos conversaban animados cuando Ron regresó otra vez con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, cubierto por sabanas celestes y exquisitamente perfumadas. Todos acercaron con cautela la cabeza a la niña mientras Ron decía alegre: "Conozcan a mi princesa". Era una pequeña preciosa pero por el momento, según Bill, parecida a cualquier otro bebé. Su cabello era castaño y estaba toda colorada e hinchada, una pequeña nariz y grandes ojos. Harry no se animaba a arriesgar el parecido aunque a primera vista parecía tener más de Hermione que de Ron.  
\- Es… hermosa, me recuerda mucho a ti hijo- exclamó la abuela embelesada, tocando delicadamente su frente.- ¿Han decidido qué nombre le pondrán?  
\- Todavía no lo sabemos aunque acepto ofertas.  
\- Roxanne- exclamó George.  
\- Molly- dijo Bill y su madre le guiñó un ojo.  
\- Katrine- susurró Charlie.  
\- Paggege una rosita rococó - dijo Fleur suavemente.- Tan delicada y pergfumada.  
\- Bien dicho Fleur- dijo Ron con ahínco- Rose, se lo diré a Hermione, Rose Weasley- y volvió a desaparecer con la criatura. La platinada colocó una expresión de autosatisfacción en su rostro:  
\- Espego ser su magdina- la abuela le dirigió una mirada fugaz de resentimiento. Harry rió ante esta situación mientras observaba a través de la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer.

Habían pasado tres años en los que se habían dado una serie de nacimientos en la familia Weasley que había hecho aumentar la pandilla de nietos para Arthur y Molly. Fleur había vuelto a ser madre primero de Louis (idéntico a Bill pero rubio como ella) y luego de Dominique. George también había vuelto a ser padre (anteriormente lo había sido de Fred Jr) ya que Angelina, su esposa, había dado a luz a una hermosa niña llamada Roxanne. Ginny había tenido a Lily Luna casi al mismo tiempo en el que Hermione había parido a Hugo en un hospital muggle para el desagrado de su abuela paterna quien no confiaba en la medicina sin magia. Era una descendencia abundante y Molly se sentía _completamente feliz_ de ver a los hijos de sus hijos correr libremente por su casa llena de vida, revolotear como colibríes en primavera y deshacer las camas, romper los platos y ensuciar los sillones. James era muy parecido en carácter a Fred el gemelo fallecido "y a mi padre" agregaba Harry, además de ser muy unido a Fred Jr entre los que había de distancia cuatro meses de edad. Albus por su parte, era muy callado y muy tímido, siempre solía aislarse de los demás. Ginny lo sobreprotegía, los quería a todos por igual pero por el pequeño de sus hijos varones sentía cierta debilidad. Era delgaducho y de cabellos negros azabaches pero no llevaba anteojos a diferencia de su padre. En aquel entonces estaba próximo a cumplir cuatro años.  
Una mañana Molly y Arthur habían organizado una gran fiesta en el jardín de la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de Victoire. La niña contaba con ocho años y era muy bella, y aun siendo una descendiente de veela bastante lejana, tenía un encanto casi magnético que atraía a Teddy Lupin con quien le gustaba hablar y quien apenas le llevaba dos años. Además era muy unida a su prima Lucy, hija de Percy. Aquella mañana toda la familia estaba allí, incluido el susodicho, que se había hecho un hueco en su agitada vida laboral para saludar a su sobrina predilecta. Hacia un día soleado, Harry parecía haberse olvidado de la profecía pues el ministro jamás se la volvió a mencionar como si se tratase de un sacrilegio. El joven hombre andaba distendido sobre una vieja escoba jugando Quidditch con Ron, George y Charlie. Las mujeres conversaban y Bill y Arthur intentaban hacer una barbacoa a la usanza muggle. Hermione cambiaba los pañales a Hugo ante la atenta mirada de su suegra.  
\- Yo conozco un hechizo mi niña que es ideal para no hacer esto típicamente a lo muggle- espetó con una sonrisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza a la vez que colocaba el pañal en su hijo.  
\- Gracias Molly pero quiero hacer las cosas como las hacían mis padres conmigo.  
\- Pero Hermione…  
\- Gracias señora pero ya estoy harta de esta discusión- exclamó contundente y salió al exterior otra vez a reunirse con sus cuñadas. Molly se enojó por un instante y luego sonrió para sí por lo parecida que resultaba ser su nuera a ella cuando se inmiscuían en lo que respectaba a la crianza de sus hijos.  
Albus estaba sentado a escasos pasos de la mesa de los adultos. Estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando mientras sus primos y hermano se deleitaban jugando con una doxy que James había atrapado. En aquel océano de pensamientos, Teddy se aproximó a él cautelosamente y un gran susto se pegó cuando el jarrón de ponche estalló en mil pedazos derramándose todo el líquido sobre el mantel blanco y sobresaltando a los presentes.  
\- ¿Quién hizo esto?- gritó Molly iracunda con la mirada fija en James.  
\- Yo no fui abuela- exclamó este débilmente mientras se acercaba a ella.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió Ginny?- dijo Harry desde su escoba.  
\- Albus ¿qué hiciste?- le preguntó Teddy en un tono bajo de voz.  
El pequeño guardó silencio, todavía espantado y se sacudió la cabeza intentando despertar de su ensimismamiento.  
\- Es que… no se- exclamó a la vez que se encogía de hombros.  
El niño guardó el secreto y James se llevó una severa reprimenda. Aun así Harry no estaba muy seguro. Aquella noche, ya en su casa, le quiso preguntar a Albus quien jugaba con un autito sobre la mesa de la cocina, preguntarle sobre si había hecho magia, ya que era muy común aquello en la época de infante.  
\- Papá…- se le adelantó Albus en voz muy baja- ¿con qué te heriste la cabeza?-  
\- Cuando era bebé me lastimaron- respondió lentamente.  
\- ¿Te dolió?  
\- Hasta hace poco.  
\- Papá…  
\- ¿Qué sucede hijo?  
\- ¿Quién es Tom… Tom Riddle?  
Harry se quedó tieso, completamente frío y quitó los ojos del papel. Albus lo veía con su profunda mirada verde, tan igual a la suya. Harry por primera vez sintió preocupación.  
\- El era un hechicero malo Albus, fue quien le hizo esto a papá- espetó señalando la cicatriz de su frente- y fue quien… mató a muchas personas… ¿Dónde escuchaste aquel nombre hijo?  
\- En mis sueños papá.- respondió sin inmutarse mientras el auto de carreras con el que jugaba iba de un lado hacia otro, frenético sin que nadie lo llevara.  
\- De acuerdo ve… a dormir Albus y… si quieres me quedo contigo para que no sueñes de vuelta con él.- y tomó con una mano a Albus y con la otra el carrito.  
A la mañana siguiente marchó temprano hacia el Ministerio, quería caminar para aclarar sus ideas. Hacía un día soleado, un cielo limpio, ninguna nube, un día bello de primavera.  
\- ¡Oye Harry!- se volteó y allí estaba Ron corriendo hacia él. - Dios… creí que me quedaría dormido, ya mis excusas no provocan el mismo efecto… me estoy quedando sin imaginación. Hugo no paró de llorar en toda la noche…  
\- Lily estuvo molesta, Ginny se la pasó con ella, puede que sea el virus de algún resfrío, no se… El que me preocupa es Albus.  
\- ¿Albus?- inquirió asombrado- ¿mi pequeño sobrino te causa problemas? Si es así entonces James es la reencarnación del mal, Albus no puede molestar a nadie, es demasiado bueno.  
\- Lo se, pero ayer me hizo una pregunta extraña, sobre Riddle…  
Ron se detuvo y Harry lo miró fijamente.  
\- ¿Sobre Riddle?- repitió  
\- Sí, dice que sueña con él y debo admitir que… yo también- agregó con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No sabía eso Harry, ¿Te duele la cicatriz?  
\- No, son sueños, solo sueños- Respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente. A medida que se fueron adentrando en un oscuro callejón Harry le comentó a su amigo sobre la profecía de Trelawney y sobre la manifestación de magia temprana de su hijo.  
\- Es increíble Harry, sobre la magia no, es decir, Bill empezó a hacer magia antes de los dos años, según papá, pero lo de los sueños y la profecía, la chiflada de Trelawney no lo sé… me cuesta creerlo.  
\- A mí también, otra vez repetir la misma historia, es… algo sin fin, ¿Entiendes? Voldemort está muerto…  
\- Sí…  
En ese instante corrió un gélido viento, Ron y Harry se detuvieron y miraron hacia todos lados, aquel callejón lo conocía, estaba casi desierto, hacía años que no pasaba por él, luego de… De repente la figura del vago se materializó en la cuadra opuesta a la suya, Harry lo vio, sacó su varita y salió corriendo hacia él sin más, Ron también lo siguió sin saber hacia dónde se encaminaba. El hombre comenzó a correr, intentando huir de los dos pero no pudo llegar más lejos cuando Harry gritó _"Petrificus totalus"_. Ron se detuvo junto a su amigo y ambos se quedaron viendo al vago que estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con su cabello oscuro todo alborotado y el piloto que despedía un olor a basura increíble de soportar.  
\- ¿Quién es Harry?  
\- No lo se pero me ha estado siguiendo y quiero saber por qué.- Harry con lentitud, se acercó al cuerpo inerte en el suelo y por algún motivo su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad. Tomó con ambas manos los hombros del desconocido y con ayuda de Ron lo dio vuelta. Era un hombre adulto, su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos estaban abiertos, aquellos ojos grises los miraban con enojo.  
\- _¡SIRIUS!_  
Despertó. Todavía era de noche y se había quedado dormido junto a la cama de Albus. Sudaba frío y le dolía sobremanera su cabeza, se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.  
\- Papá, ¿Soñaste lo mismo que yo?...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se movió incómodo. Creyó haber oído mal a su hijo tan solo por recién haberse despertado.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste Al?- preguntó aproximándose al niño e iluminando el lugar con su varita.  
\- Que si soñaste lo que yo soñé- repitió como un pequeño adulto mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba pacíficamente.  
\- Hijo, ¿Qué soñaste?- Harry inquirió esto con mucho temor, el rostro de Sirius, sus ojos, estaban latentes todavía en su memoria. En ese preciso instante entró Ginny con Lily en brazos.  
\- Estas despierto querido, ven y ayúdame con Lily, no se duerme y llora mucho.  
\- Sí…- espetó Harry ausente a la vez que se ponía de pie y recordaba lo que le había dicho a Ron en aquel extraño sueño.- Volveré a hablar contigo Al, ahora duerme hijo- y beso la frente del niño mientras se retiraba de la habitación con su esposa e hija. Ginny descansaba y él hamacaba a la niña sin obtener resultados positivos. La pequeña era muy parecida a su madre y su abuela paterna, sin embargo tenía una mirada profunda parecida a la de James, su abuelo. Todavía era muy niña pero aun así resultaba ser muy vivaracha, muy despierta. Hacía unos días que estaba débil al igual que su primo Hugo, ambos parecían haberse contagiado una gripe.  
\- Ginny creo que le esta bajando la fiebre- exclamó Harry mientras Lily cerraba sus ojitos, rindiéndose finalmente al sueño.  
El hombre dejó a la niña en su cuna y se aproximó a la ventana con más interrogantes navegando por su mente, la calle estaba desierta, solo un perro corría en distintas direcciones hasta detenerse de repente en la vereda frente a la que se ubicaba la casona de los Potter- Weasley. No podía distinguirlo con claridad pero el can parecía mirarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se refregó los ojos como si todavía estuviese soñando, al fijar la mirada nuevamente en aquel lugar, el perro no estaba.  
\- Harry… cierra la cortina… por favor y ven a la cama.- exclamó Ginny de mala gana a lo que su esposo obedeció. Tenía muy en claro que si su sueño había sido una predicción, al despertar y encaminarse a su trabajo en el Ministerio, se hallaría, inexplicablemente, con su padrino. Se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento.  
La mañana siguiente como era de prever era clara, sin ninguna nube, una típica mañana de primavera. Harry se dirigió a la cocina, mientras la pelirroja dormitaba. Se encaminó lentamente a la habitación de James, para verificar que todo estuviese en orden. La habitación del primogénito era la típica habitación de un niño muggle, sin embargo llevaba colgados pósters y banderas de las Arpías de Holyhead como un cumplido a su madre además de otras tantas láminas de los Chudley Cannons pues el niño era un fiel seguidor de ellos ya que Ron se lo había inculcado como un mandamiento. Caminó por el hall iluminado por la luz del sol y al pasar por el dormitorio de Albus, recordó al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, rodeado de todos sus muñecos, su vida en Privet Drive durmiendo en un ropero por lo que sonrió para sí. Llegó a la cocina y desayunó veloz, quería caminar. Al salir de su casa observó a ambos lados de la calle, recién la gente estaba despertando y Harry dio inicio a su caminata. Al no ver a Ron dirigirse a él, se resignó a que lo que había tenido que vivir durante la noche había sido un simple sueño y así, anduvo distendido, con el cálido aire primaveral acariciando su rostro.  
\- ¡Oye Harry!- gritó de improviso Ron. El susodicho se volteó perturbado tomándose su pecho.- Dios… creí que me quedaría dormido, ya mis excusas no provocan el mismo efecto… me…  
-…"estoy quedando sin imaginación"- lo interrumpió Harry.  
\- ¿Cómo…lo supiste?, ¿Me leíste la mente?- inquirió el colorado con los ojos muy abiertos y caminando bien rápido a la par de su cuñado.  
\- No. Lo soñé.- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Harry le comentó a su amigo todo lo que había tenido que vivir y acerca de Albus. Casi inconscientemente se fueron adentrando en el oscuro callejón.  
\- Espera- dijo el ojiverde deteniéndose en seco- tendría que aparecer ahora- susurró.  
Ron miraba expectante, casi sin moverse. Se quedaron allí, esperando cerca de media hora.  
\- Ya Harry, no va a aparecer, Sirius está muerto.  
\- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO!- gritó Harry.- Él está vivo y va a aparecer, lo sé.  
\- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo quedarme aquí, Kingsley me va a hacer rebotar contra las paredes, ya no me cree, debo irme Harry, lo siento- palmeó su espalda y desapareció.  
El hombre permaneció sentado en el escalón de un negocio abandonado. No fue a trabajar, se quedó allí hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiró resignado y muy despacio se puso de pie. Volvió a su casa igual de pensativo que como la había abandonado y entró de malhumor a ella. Ginny lo miraba bastante irritada pero el hombre no se atrevió a verla, estaba apenado por la situación, por haber actuado como un niño y haberse ausentado al trabajo.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su marido irrumpiendo de pronto en su habitación.  
\- No quiero hablar Ginny- dijo arrojado en su cama con los ojos cerrados.  
\- Oh, sí que hablarás- dijo con una voz muy parecida a la de Molly, su madre- no eres el mismo desde hace un tiempo, quiero saber qué te ocurre, necesito saber, soy tu esposa- exclamó casi suplicante pero sin perder la compostura.  
El hombre la espió por el rabillo del ojo e invitó a que se sentara junto a él.  
\- Es sobre un sueño- exclamó omitiendo gran parte de la historia- soñé con Sirius, fui muy estúpido Ginny, fui a un callejón y creí que lo vería allí, solo eso.  
Ginny se echó a sus brazos y exclamó palabras que Harry no logró comprender del todo, mientras lo acariciaba.  
\- Te amo, Harry.  
\- Yo también te amo Ginny- exclamó con el corazón hecho trizas. Resultaba injusto esconderle parte de la verdad pero no quería verla sufrir más.  
Decidió por primera vez en mucho tiempo vivir en paz, sin preocupaciones, decidió ignorar sus sueños, cada vez más extraños y al perro negro que parecía seguirlo pero que cuando volteaba a verlo ya no estaba. Se intentó convencer que los sueños del menor de sus hijos varones habían sido una coincidencia, que el destino se las tenía contra él, que desvariaba. Estaba cansado del peligro, de las profecías, de Trelawney y de Voldemort. Él estaba muerto, lo sabía, pues él mismo había sido el encargado de hacerlo desaparecer. James, Lily Luna y Albus crecieron en un ambiento placentero, tranquilo, feliz pese a que los primeros tiempos de su infancia habían sido bastantes complicados. Harry decidió que haría hasta lo imposible por ver a sus hijos felices, buscando que sus vidas fuesen distintas a la suya a su edad.

\- ¡Padrino!- gritaba una voz masculina desde la calle.  
\- Es Ted papá- dijo Lily en su discurso matutino mientras se encaminaba rauda hacia el jardín donde sus padres conversaban relajadamente con Ron y Hermione.  
\- Yo voy, yo voy- decía James corriendo a abrirle al joven Lupin. James era muy unido al muchacho ya que lo veía como un modelo a seguir, un hermano mayor.  
\- Hola enano- Teddy revolvió los cabellos del niño mientras sostenía con su otra mano una escoba.  
\- Woo, ¿es una Zeta 10.0?- preguntó saltando como un desaforado.  
\- Sí James.  
\- ¿Me la prestas?  
\- Ehh… eso habría que preguntárselo a tu mamá.  
\- Hola Teddy- exclamó una mujer pelirroja, con algunas arrugas prematuras en su bello rostro y unos ojos castaños que lo miraban hinchados del cansancio.  
\- Hola Tía- y besó su mejilla con cariño.  
\- Harry está en el jardín.  
\- Mamá ¿puedo usar la escoba?  
\- No, todavía tienes cosas que hacer…  
El niño asintió con una sonrisa cómplice y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.  
Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras utilizaba la varita para batir el caldo de la cacerola. Sabía que sus palabras habían entrado por un oído y habían salido por el otro y que su hijo mayor de seguro estaba planeando alguna travesura. Ahora comprendía a su madre cuando debía lidiar con Fred y George.

Albus estaba en un sillón cruzado de piernas como un pequeño indiecito y leyendo un libro. De tanto en tanto levantaba la vista y veía a través de la ventana la gente pasar, la gente que caminaba sin saber que la casa en verdad existía y un perro, un perro negro que lo miraba desde la vereda de enfrente. Albus no temía, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del can en su vida pues desde que tenía memoria nunca se había apartado de su lado. Hacía un tiempo no soñaba con Tom Ryddle. Sus sueños eran confusos, como si los viera desde otro lado, como si aquellos no pertenecieran a él y una voz, una voz fría y distante que pedía ayuda, ¿ayuda?, sí, ayuda, suplicaba que lo ayudaran desde otro mundo. Albus era el único que podía lograrlo.  
\- Albus- exclamó fuertemente Teddy a la vez que ocupaba un sitio próximo a él- ¿Cómo estás hermano?  
\- … bien Teddy… ¿y tu?  
\- Bien Al, todo bien, ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
\- Un libro que me regaló Rose.  
\- Ahh, interesante y muy aburrido ¿No crees?- exclamó sonriente- ¿Quieres salir a comprar tu mascota para Hogwarts conmigo? Me dijo tu mamá que necesitas una lechuza.  
\- Sí, de acuerdo- y se puso de pie sin más.  
\- Bien, vamos Al, Hugo viene con nosotros- exclamó al tiempo que aparecía un niño colorado con infinidad de pecas y unos incisivos superiores más grandes de lo normal.  
\- ¿Y James?- preguntó Hugo con una voz muy baja. Llamado por su primo, irrumpió en la sala montado en una escoba que Teddy conocía muy bien. Ginny corría tras él y Harry intentaba inmovilizarlo pero no podía porque el muchacho volaba descontrolado. Ron y Hermione apenas asomaban sus cabezas desde unas sillas en el jardín.  
El muchacho entre risas fue empujando a Hugo y Albus hacía el exterior pues no quería oír el sermón de su tía una vez acabada la persecución. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el Callejón Diagon mientras se decían chistes tontos y los dos niños oían atentos las andanzas del joven Lupin. Faltaban solo dos semanas para el 1º de septiembre, primer día de clases de Albus y prometía aquel año ser más especial de lo que se esperaba. Desde lejos una sombra perruna los seguía, una sombra perruna que lentamente tomaba la forma de un ser humano…


End file.
